Soulmate--DoIl-IlYoung
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Dari sekian banyak harapan di muka bumi ini, harapan terbesar Taeil adalah tidak bertemu dengan soulmatenya. Doyoung-Taeil Soulmate!AU. DoIl-Ilyoung
1. Chapter 1

Doyoung-Taeil

•

•

•

Soulmate

Dari sekian harapan yang ada di muka bumi ini, harapan Taeil yang terbesar adalah tidak bertemu dengan soulmate-nya.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia mengharap hal itu. Itu semua karena tanda soulmate yang ia miliki berada di tempat yang membuatnya tidak ingin memperlihatkannya pada siapapun.

Di bagian paha dalam kanannya.

.

.

.

"Taeil, ayo jogging." ajak salah satu temannya yang bernama Hansol.

"Jogging saja sendiri." jawab Taeil.

"Kenapa sih kalau diajak keluar selalu nolak." ucap Hansol.

"Sudah pergi saja sana." jawab Taeil.

Hansol menatapnya cemberut lalu segera keluar dari apartemennya.

Blam.

Taeil menatap datar pada pintu yang tertutup. Ia menghela napas dan kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada televisi yang menyala.

Namun, bukannya fokus pada televisi, pikirannya malah terbang entah kemana.

Soulmate.

Satu kata yang membuat Taeil sebenarnya tak ingin memikirkannya sama sekali. Beruntungnya ia saat masa sekolah dan kuliah tidak bertemu dengan soulmate-nya. Ini semua karena tanda setengah bunga daisy di pahanya.

Tentu saja Taeil tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika ia dan soulmate-nya bertemu.

Dan itu adalah menunjukkan tanda bunga itu.

Tapi, memangnya siapa yang mau menunjukkan paha bagian dalammu begitu saja pada orang yang baru kau temui?

Tentu saja Taeil tidak mau.

Karena itulah ia tak mau bertemu dengan soulmate-nya.

.

.

.

"Aku bertemu dengan soulmate-ku." cerita Hansol.

"Hm." Taeil menanggapinya dengan gumaman.

"Kau kapan, Il?" tanya Hansol.

"Hm." jawab Taeil.

Hansol menatapnya jengah, "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana sih tandamu?" tanya Hansol.

Taeil menoleh kearahnya, "Perlu kali kau tahu?"

Hansol diam, mencoba menebak-nebak.

Hmm. Perut? Punggung? Kaki?

Hansol tahu teman satu unitnya itu selalu berpakaian tertutup, bahkan jika musim panas. Dia sendiri jika melihat Taeil memakai baju tertutup ikutan gerah sendiri.

"Hey, Hansol. Bahan makanannya habis, kulkasnya kosong. Kau itu gimana sih?" tanya Taeil.

"Belanjalah sendiri. Aku sedang mager." jawab Hansol.

"Aku yang memasak atau kau masak sendiri?" ancam Taeil.

Hansol terkekeh, "Aku bisa masak sendiri, Il."

Lalu Hansol kabur ke dalam kamarnya.

Blam!

Taeil menghembuskan napas kesal. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk menulis list belanjanya. Kemudian pergi ke kamarnya untuk memakai jaket hoodie miliknya sebelum pergi keluar dengan membawa ponsel dan dompet.

Taeil terpaksa harus keluar untuk belanja.

.

.

.

Bahan makanan sudah, cemilan sudah.

Taeil mengecek isi keranjangnya. Lalu berjalan menuju kasir untuk dihitung dan membayar apa yang ia beli. Ia menunduk dalam, tak membiarkan dirinya melihat ke arah yang lain sembari menunggu sang penjaga kasir menghitung semua belanjaannya. Ia kemudian segera membayar begitu sang penjaga kasir memberitahu nominal yang harus ia bayar.

Namun, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa hangat melingkupi pahanya, pada bagian tandanya. Taeil melotot, melirik ke segala arah dengan masih menunduk. Ia tidak bisa memastikan siapa orang yang mungkin menjadi soulmate-nya karena ada banyak orang yang bersliweran di supermarket itu.

Setelah itu Taeil dengan tergesa keluar dari supermarket itu dan pergi menuju motornya untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Ia diam-diam mengutuk Hansol yang tidak mau disuruh belanja dan membuatnya mengalami hal ini. Rasa hangat yang berubah panas itu membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia pun sampai di gedung apartemennya beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hey! Hansol!" panggilnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hansol dari dalam kamarnya.

"Bisakah kau menaruh bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Kau kan-"

"Please, Hansol!" seru Taeil sambil menaruh barang bawaannya ke atas meja pantry dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil bebera es batu dan menaruhnya ke dalam plastik.

Hansol keluar dari kulkas dengan menggerutu, "Iya, iya.." ia lalu menatap heran pada Taeil yang berlari ke kamarnya dengan membawa seplastik es batu.

"Kau kenapa, Il?"

Tapi Taeil tak menjawab dan malah membanting pintu kamarnya. Hansol lalu mengendikkan bahu, tak peduli.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Taeil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membuka celananya. Ia duduk di kloset dan menatap pada tandanya yang mulai bergerak menuju utuh. Rasa panas itu pun ia redakan dengan es batu yang tadi ia ambil.

Namun, hingga es batu itu meleleh, panas itu tak juga reda. Malah menjadi-jadi.

Taeil bingung harus melakukan apa dan akhirnya menyerah, memakai celananya lagi dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hey! Taeil! Kau lagi apa di dalam? Lama sekali!" tanya Hansol.

"Diamlah! Aku sibuk!" jawab Taeil.

"Apa kau diare?" tanya Hansol.

"Tidak!"

"Lalu? Keluarlah dari kamar! Ayo makan!"

Taeil pun keluar dari kamar dengan bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Ia melihat Hansol menaruh sepanci ramen di atas meja dan menyiapkan dua mangkuk nasi.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Hansol, menaruh semangkuk nasi ke hadapan Taeil yang sudah duduk manis di kursinya.

Taeil menggeleng, "Tidak."

Hansol menghela napas dan duduk di hadapannya, "Kau tahu, aku bisa membantu jika kau ada masalah, Taeil-ssi."

Taeil tak menanggapi dan mulai makan. Hansol pun diam saja dan keduanya makan dalam keheningan. Hingga makanan habis, Taeil tetap diam saja. Akhirnya Hansol pun mengambil semua bekas alat makan dan mencucinya. Begitu cuciannya selesai, Hansol mendapati Taeil menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan meringis kesakitan.

Ah, Hansol tahu kenapa.

"Taeil," panggilnya, "kau bertemu soulmate-mu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." jawab Taeil.

"Kau berpapasan tapi tidak tahu siapa orangnya?" tanya Hansol lagi.

Taeil tak menjawab.

"Hmm.." Hansol berpikir, ia lalu menoleh pada Teil yang masih tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya, "aku coba bantu deh, apa bentuknya? Tandamu?"

"Bu-bunga daisy."

"Sebentar, aku tanya teman-temanku siapa yang memiliki bentuk bunga daisy." ucap Hansol.

Taeil menoleh, "Tidak! Tidak usah!" serunya panik.

Hansol tak mendengarkan, ia langsung sibuk dengan ponselnya, mencari tau siapa pasangan soulmate Taeil. Ia bertanya melalui groupchat yang ia punya. Selama beberapa saat sampai Hansol menghela napas.

"Aku tidak punya teman yang memiliki tanda bunga daisy." Ucapnya.

Taeil menghela napas lega.

"Aku tanya ke yang lain deh."

"Aku mau tidur." ucap Taeil malas dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hey!"

"Bodoh amat!"

Taeil menutup pintu, lalu berjalan menuju kasur dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas benda empuk itu.

Cklek.

Ia melirik sebal pada Hansol yang mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Sebelum kau tidur, bisakah kau membuang sampah dulu?"

"Bisa besok." jawab Taeil.

"Nah, kau pasti tidak akan tidur, aku menebak. Karena panas itu benar-benar akan mengganggumu." Ucap Hansol.

Taeil berdecak, memang. Rasa panas membakar itu semakin menjadi-jadi, tapi Taeil menahan rasanya.

"Cari angin sekalian." ucap Hansol sambil menaruh dua kantung besar berisi sampah di kamar Taeil, "buang ya." perintahnya lalu pergi dengan tertawa.

"Aku doakan dia terpleset." gerutu Taeil.

Dan dia kemudian mendengar Hansol berteriak.

.

.

.

Jam 1 dini hari, Taeil masih membuka mata.

Hansol benar, ia tidak bisa tidur.

Pada akhirnya, dengan bersungut-sungut ia bangkit dari atas tempat tidur dan memakai jaket lalu mengambil dua plastik sampah tadi untuk di buang ke bak sampah di lantai satu.

Ia melangkah dengan terseok, masih menahan rasa panas yang membakar. Menaiki lift menuju lantai satu dan membuang sampah ke bak sebelum mencuci tangan di wastafel yang tidak jauh dari bak sampah itu berada. Taeil menghela napas. Ia melangkah untuk berbalik menuju lift.

Menaiki lift, alat pengangkut itu berhenti sejenak di lantai tiga sebelum mencapai lantai lima tempat ia berada. Ada seorang pemuda di mulut lift, dengan tinggi yang melebihi Taeil dan berambut hitam.

Mata mereka bertemu.

"Arrgh!"

Taeil tersentak kaget saat pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi pinggang kirinya. Mata Taeil membulat dan wajahnya memucat kala ia merasakan panas yang semakin terasa pada pahanya.

Itu! Itu _soulmate_ -nya!

Taeil bergerak cepat, segera keluar dari lift dan kabur.

"Hey! Tunggu!"

.

.

.

Namun, Taeil kalah cepat. Pemuda itu menyekal tangannya dan menghentikan larinya. Keduanya saling menatap.

"Ma-maaf! Tapi, kenapa kau berlari?" tanya pemuda itu.

Taeil tak menjawab.

"Na-namaku Doyoung." ucap pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

Taeil diam saja.

"Ini panas sekali," keluh Doyoung, "Bisakah kau meredakannya?"

Taeil menggeleng.

Doyoung menatapnya kaget, "Tapi kau juga merasakan hal yang sama kan?"

Taeil diam saja. Pemuda itu lalu menariknya untuk berjalan.

"Hey, lepaskan!"

Keduanya memasuki satu unit apartemen yang Taeil tebak sebagai unit pemuda itu. Taeil diam, memperhatikan bagaimana Doyoung melepaskan jaketnya, lalu menyingsing bajunya dan memperlihatkan tanda bunga daisy yang kini terlihat utuh di pinggang kirinya.

"Bisakah kau menciumnya? Bagian ini?" pintanya memelas.

"Apa?" Taeil bertanya kaget.

Doyoung menghela napas, "Kau tahu? Cara menghilangkan panas itu adalah dengan cara _soulmate_ -mu mencium tanda itu."

Taeil menatapnya tak percaya. Ia membatin, pantas saja rasa panas di pahanya tak reda-reda.

"Itu namanya _sealing_."

" _Please_?" pinta Doyoung lagi, wajahnya sangat memelas, membuat Taeil tak sadar untuk mengangguk.

.

.

.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Doyoung-Taeil

•

•

•

Soulmate

.

.

Doyoung, 22 tahun.

Iri berat karena teman-temannya sudah bertemu dengan Soulmate masing-masing.

"Bagaimana ini, aku belum bertemu dengan soulmate-ku." keluhnya.

"Santailah, temanku juga ada yang belum kok." sahut Taeyong.

Doyoung menghela napas. Taeyong menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sambil terkekeh.

Doyoung kemudian menoleh pada Taeyong dan membuat pemuda bersurai pink itu terkejut karena wajah mereka berjarak tinggal tiga centi.

"Apaan nih?" tiba-tiba Jaehyun datang dan memisahkan keduanya, "jangan dekat-dekat kekasihku, kau jomblo." ejeknya.

Doyoung seolah terpancing amarahnya, melempar bekas minuman kotaknya dan mengenai kepala Jaehyun tepat.

"Hey! Yang bukan anak band ini, tidak boleh masuk!" omelnya.

"Kalau gitu aku mendaftar menjadi member." jawab Jaehyun mantap.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa, bocah?" tanya Doyoung sambil menyeringai.

"Aku bisa menyanyi, suaraku merdu lho." jawab Jaehyun.

"Iya, suara Jaehyun merdu sekali!" seru Taeyong menimpali.

Doyoung berdecak, "Pendaftar ditolak." ucapnya.

"Eehhh whyyy?" tanya Jaehyun dan Taeyong berbarengan.

Doyoung menatap mereka datar, "Tidak ada vokalis tambahan."

"Pelit." ucap Jaehyun dan Taeyong berbarengan.

"Aku akan melemparmu ke ujung jurang nanti, Taeyong." ucap Doyoung kesal.

"Hey, kalau kau mau melakukan itu, langkahi dulu mayatku." balas Jaehyun.

Doyoung segera mendorong Jaehyun hingga terjatuh dan melangkahinya, "Sudah."

"Aku belum mati, kampret!" seru Jaehyun tak terima.

"Orang-orang sinting." lirih Taeyong diam-diam saat melihat Doyoung dan Jaehyun malah adu panco.

"Dasar jomblo ngenes, cari Soulmate-mu sana." ucap Jaehyun angkuh setelah memenangkan adu panco mereka.

Taeyong tertawa, "Mungkin saja soulmate-nya tak ingin bertemu dengannya."

Doyoung memiting Taeyong dengan kesal dan ketiganya mulai gaduh. Pada akhirnya, Doyoung keluar dari ruangan itu dengan mengoceh sebal.

.

.

Doyoung membuka ponselnya saat mendengar bunyi ponselnya. Mendapati teman satu apartemennya merengek bahwa bahan makanan mereka habis lewat fitur pesan. Doyoung menghela napas dan terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran motor dan mengendarai kendaraan roda dua itu menuju supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Ia sampai di supermarket itu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Namun, beberapa belas langkah terlewati, ia terhenti sejenak saat merasakan panas di pinggang kirinya, bagian yang terdapat tanda soulmate-nya di sana.

Dengan tanda berupa bunga daisy.

Ia kemudian segera melihat ke segala arah. Namun, ia tak bisa menemukannya karena banyak yang berlalu lalang.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bertemu dengan soulmate-mu?" Tanya Haechan, seorang pemuda yang 5 tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Iya." jawab Doyoung sambil memasukkan bahan makanan yang sudah ia beli ke dalam kulkas.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Senang?" tanya Haechan.

"Hah? Aku bahkan belum tahu wajahnya seperti apa." jawab Doyoung.

"Loh? Gimana sih, Hyung?" tanya Haechan heran.

"Aku tidak benar-benar bertemu dengannya. Mungkin saja cuma berpapasan, supermarket ramai sekali tadi. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya." jawab Doyoung.

"Oh.. Begitu..." Haechan berkomentar, "tapi bukannya seharusnya kalian saling mencari?"

Doyoung mengendikkan bahunya, Haechan berdecak.

"Jangan-jangan dia tidak mau bertemu Hyung."

Doyoung segera menoleh dengan sebal. Haechan bersiul tidak berdosa.

"Kau saja yang masak malam ini." ucap Doyoung setelah menghela napas.

"Dih, kenapa aku?"

"Pinggangku panas, aku tidak mau beraktivitas berat dulu. Lagian kan aku sudah belanja."

Haechan meringis.

.

.

.

Malam dini hari, Doyoung tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia terpikirkan pada kejadian tadi sore, pada soulmate-nya yang belum ia temui namun ia rasakan lewat memanasnya tanda miliknya. Doyoung bahkan melihat tanda itu bergerak perlahan-lahan menuju utuh.

Ia berpikir apakah soulmate-nya juga merasakan hal yang sama?

Rasa panas di pinggangnya sudah beberapa jam ia rasakan. Doyoung tahu bagaimana cara meredakannya, tapi dimana soulmate-nya berada?

Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan keluar apartemen untuk membeli minuman dingin di konbini sekalian mencari soulmate-nya.

Tak peduli jam berapa sekarang.

.

.

.

Doyoung ingin menaiki lift. Maka ia menunggu lift datang setelah menekan tombol. Pintu lift terbuka dan ia mendapati ada seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Lalu mata mereka bertemu.

"Arrgh!"

Doyoung sontak berteriak kesakitan saat pinggang kirinya semakin panas seolah terbakar. Matanya kemudian membulat saat menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Itu! Itu soulmate-nya!

Namun, pemuda itu malah segera berlari keluar dari lift.

"Hey! Tunggu!" seru Doyoung kaget.

Doyoung dengan cepat mengejar pemuda itu dan menyekal tangannya, membuat pemuda itu menghentikan larinya. Keduanya saling menatap.

"Ma-maaf! Tapi, kenapa kau berlari?" tanya Doyoung, ia benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa pemuda itu malah kabur darinya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Na-namaku Doyoung." Doyoung berinsiatif untuk mengenalkan diri.

Tapi, pemuda itu diam saja.

"Ini panas sekali," keluh Doyoung, "Bisakah kau meredakannya?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng.

Doyoung menatapnya kaget, why? batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Tapi kau juga merasakan hal yang sama kan?"

Pemuda itu diam saja. Merasa tak kuat dengan rasa panas pada tandanya, Doyoung lalu menariknya untuk berjalan.

"Hey, lepaskan!"

Pemuda itu berseru. Entah mengapa Doyoung berdesir mendengar suara pemuda itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Doyoung membawanya menuju apartemennya. Masuk kedalam apartemen, Doyoung segera melepaskan jaketnya, lalu menyingsing bajunya dan memperlihatkan tanda bunga daisy yang kini terlihat utuh di pinggang kirinya.

"Bisakah kau menciumnya? Bagian ini?" pinta Doyoung memelas.

"Apa?" ada kekagetan dalam nada pemuda itu.

Doyoung menghela napas, mengetahui pemuda itu belum tak mengerti, "Kau tahu? Cara menghilangkan panas itu adalah dengan cara soulmate-mu mencium tanda itu."

Pemuda itu menatapnya tak percaya.

"Itu namanya sealing." ucap Doyoung lagi.

"Please?" pinta Doyoung, wajahnya sangat memelas.

Dan pemuda itu mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Doyoung mengantarnya untuk duduk di sofa. Lalu menaikkan bajunya dan pemuda itu dengan ragu-ragu menatap padanya. Doyoung menunjukkan tanda itu dan perlahan-lahan pemuda itu mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mengecup tanda itu.

Sesaat kemudian Doyoung menghela napas lega saat rasa panas itu berkurang, "Terimakasih." ucapnya, tersenyum.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, Doyoung lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisi keduanya.

"Di mana tandamu?" tanya Doyoung.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, hanya diam dan Doyoung bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Pemuda itu bahkan tak terlihat kesakitan. Doyoung jadi takut, jangan-jangan bukan dia soulmate pemuda itu. Memikirkan hal itu, Doyoung sedikit agak tidak terima.

"Apa kau tak merasakan rasa panas membara itu? Apa aku bukan soulmate-mu?" tanya Doyoung.

Pemuda itu tetap tak menjawab, membuang arah pandangnya ke samping, tak ingin melihat mata Doyoung. Doyoung menyentuh kedua tangan yang terpangku pada kedua paha yang tertutup erat itu. Ia hanya berniat untuk menggenggam kedua tangan yang sedikit lebih ramping darinya itu. Namun, terkaget saat merasakan hawa yang begitu panas dari sela paha pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau.."

Ia mendongak, terperangah saat mendapati pemuda itu bersemu merah hingga telinga, merasa malu dan mendaratkan kepalanya diatas bahu Doyoung.

"Di-di.. Pa..ha?" tanya Doyoung tertahan.

Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil. Doyoung ikut merasa malu dan mengerti mengapa pemuda itu terlihat tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Memang memalukan jika memperlihatkan bagian paha dalammu pada orang yang baru kau temui. Namun, bukan kah setelah ini mereka akan selalu bersama?

Tapi, sejak tadi Doyoung tak tahu siapa namanya, "Namamu... Siapa?"

"T-T-Taeil..."

Doyoung tersenyum, lalu mengulang nama itu. Pemuda bernama Taeil itu kemudian meringis kesakitan dan membalas genggaman tangan Doyoung secara reflek.

"Aku harus segera mencium tandanya agar kau tidak kesakitan lagi." lirih Doyoung.

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal lainnya, sungguh." ucap Doyoung.

Taeil sontak mendongak dan menatapnya sengit, "Memangnya kau memikirkan apa, bodoh?"

Doyoung nyengir, Taeil berdecak. Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Taeil lalu melihat ke arah celananya yang berbahan kain, memikirkan apakah ia bisa menggulungnya hingga tanda itu terlihat. Namun tidak, celana itu tidaklah longgar. Taeil tidak punya jalan lain selain melepas celananya.

.

.

.

Ini memalukan. Taeil tidak pernah mendapati dirinya duduk diatas sofa dengan kaki tanpa lapisan pelindung selain sempak yang ia kenakan, itu pun ia tutupi dengan celananya yang sudah ia lepaskan. Taeil malu-malu bagai seorang anak perawan yang akan melapaskan status keperawanannya.

Doyoung sendiri sedang mengangkat paha kanannya dan terkesima mendapati tanda itu, bunga daisy yang mekar dengan indahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mengelus tanda itu sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di sana dan seketika itu pula rasa panas yang Taeil rasakan mulai memudar.

"Ahh.." dan ia mendesah lega.

Keduanya terdiam kemudian dan saling tatap menatap.

"Thanks.." lirih Taeil.

Doyoung tertawa kecil, "Sama-sama."

"Aku.. Namaku, Moon Taeil. 24 tahun."

Doyoung membulatkan mata, "Kau hyung! Aku 22 tahun." ia nyengir, "namaku Kim Dongyoung. Tapi lebih sering dipanggil Doyoung."

Taeil mengangguk.

Doyoung tersenyum, "Aku senang sekali akhirnya bertemu denganmu, hyung."

Taeil terperangah, lalu membuang muka, tak mau menatap Doyoung yang tersenyum begitu cerah. Namun, ia malah mendapati sebuah kecupan di pipinya yang membuatnya menatap Doyoung segera.

"Aku harap hubungan kita bisa berjalan dengan baik, soulmate-ku."

Taeil tersenyum, mendaratkan keningnya diatas kening Doyoung, "Iya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Fanfict ini pernah aku publish di wattpad. Terimakasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa review nyaaa :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Omake.**

Klontang!

Haechan menjatuhkan panci bekas makan mi instannya begitu ia membuka kamar. Ada pemandangan yang membuatnya sedikit syok.

Doyoung sedang duduk di depan seorang pemuda yang duduk di atas sofa dan pemuda itu dalam keadaan, tanpa celana, juga Doyoung yang masih mengangkat salah satu paha terbuka itu.

"Mamaaaaaaaaa! Mata anakmu yang unyu ini ternodaiiiii!" teriaknya histeris.

Doyoung dan Taeil sontak menoleh dengan kaget.

"Yak! Haechan!"

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu! Lanjutkan sajaaa!"

Blam!

Meninggalkan Doyoung dan Taeil dalam posisi canggung, dengan Taeil yang segera memakai celananya dengan cepat.


End file.
